The purpose of the Administrative Core (Leader: Fridriksson) is to maintain oversight of each of the four projects and two scientific cores. Although it is expected that core and project leaders will be in charge of everyday operations, the administrative core will ensure that planned activities are initiated in an expeditious manner and carried out as described in the research plan. In addition, the administrative core will manage the overall budget of the project, including financial oversight of each research site, and do thorough auditing of all past and planned expenditures. With the aid of the Data Coordination Unit (DCU) at the Medical University of South Carolina (MUSC), the administrative core will coordinate data collection across each clinical site ? University of South Carolina (USC), MUSC, and Johns Hopkins University (JHU). The administrative core will be responsible for coordinating communication across research cores and projects. This includes scheduling meetings at appropriate intervals to discuss progress, coordinate similar activities across different sites, and, if needed, solve problems. These meetings will focus on resolving discrepancies in data entry and to modify data collection efforts to best fit the long-term goals of the project. The administrative core will supervise coordination of all meetings, including setting meeting agendas and recording meeting minutes. To coordinate meetings across sites, we will rely on conference services provided by GoToMeeting? (www.gotomeeting.com). Finally, the administrative core will maintain oversight of the budget for the entire project, including auditing of specific expenses and communication with NIDCD staff about annual budgets and progress reports. As the budget of the entire project is relatively large, it will be essential that periodic expense auditing will occur as part of the mission of the administrative core.